Breakfast In Bed
by LovingEmerald
Summary: Damon promises to take Elena out for breakfast, but what happens when he stands her up? Well... Elena decides to go to find him! Cute & flirty Delena in bed, basically. tackling the hiatus one one-shot at a time! lol!


_Disclaimer: TVD and all assocaited characters do not belong to me. The plot and these words are mine._

**Breakfast in Bed**

She walked into the boarding house, calling out his name. "Damon!" she said, expecting him to be lounging on the sofa, a drink in hand. But he wasn't there. Or anywhere else on the first floor, for that matter.

Confused, she walked upstairs, hoping she wouldn't find any bloody body - or worse, bodies. Today was supposed to be their normal day, and she refused to let anything ruin it. On the second floor landing, she let out a sigh of relief when she found neither bodies nor blood. And unfortunately, no Damon. Down the hall, his bedroom door was closed. The house was quiet. Walking forward, she thrust open the door, bursting into his silent room.

"Damon?" she said, peeking around. And then she saw him.

He was in bed. In bed. At 10 am in the morning when he was supposed to be taking her to the Grill instead.

She let out an annoyed _tsk_, and threw aside her bag, as she moved forward to wake him up. Surely his vampire hearing had picked up on her presence by now. It's not like she'd even tried to be stealthy.

He was laying face down, his head under a pillow, shirtless, covered only in sheets, it seemed. She inhaled sharply at the sight of him.

_Really, it should be criminal to be so pretty, _she thought.

Reaching a hand out, she poked him lightly. "Damon," she whispered. "Wake up!"

No response.

She poked him again, harder this time. "Damon! I know you can hear me… come on."

Nothing.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she sat down beside him and shook him by the arms. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

Suddenly, he leapt up, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her down on the bed. Next thing she knew, she was trapped under him, his shirtless, irresistible, _awake _body hovering over her. He was grinning.

"Damon!" she shrieked, bringing up a hand to hit his forearm. "What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He only laughed at that. "Well… you're the one waking me up at this ungodly hour. I'd say you deserve it." He winked at her.

She stared at him, not amused. "It's 10:00 AM! _You _are LATE!"

He frowned at that, twisting his body to check the time on the clock that stood on his bedside table.

"Huh. Guess I was more tired than I thought last night," he said, his eyebrows drawing in.

"Ya think?" Elena replied sarcastically. She sighed. "You were supposed to meet me for breakfast at the Grill," she reminded him.

"I'm sorry," he said. Dropping down on his forearms, he brought body close to her, his lower half lying flush against hers. She felt a jolt go through her body as she felt him against her. Thankfully, he was wearing boxers. Her legs parted slightly, and he settled himself on top of her, careful not to crush her. This was _**way **_more intimate than they'd ever been, but still… she didn't tell him to get off.

He smirked devilishly. "But since you're already here…" he purred. "We could have breakfast in bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she blushed at the implication.

"No," she pouted. "You promised me a normal day, and we're going to have a normal day!"

"And I want pancakes!" she added childishly, as an afterthought.

"Mhmm," he sighed and bent his head down to hers. "But _I _want…" he blew hot air in her ear and she felt her breath hitch as he nibbled her ear. Her eyes closed and she gripped his sheets, biting her lip to suppress her moan. But of course, his vampiric hearing picked up on everything. He chuckled in her ear. Moving down, he placed a soft kiss on her neck before pulling back to look at her. She was flushed, her face rosy and her breath irregular. Her eyes were dreamy, and he could hear her erratic heartbeat pulsing blood through her body. She looked delicious in every way possible.

Her dark hair was splayed out against his crème coloured pillows. He brushed a stray strand away with his thumb, and saw her part her lips slightly. He smiled inwardly. "Give me fifteen minutes?" he asked.

Not trusting herself to speak just yet, she nodded. The next moment, he was off of her, and into the adjoining bathroom. A minute later she heard the shower turn on, and collapsed against the bed, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

_What the fuck? _was her only thought.

She groaned. Being around Damon messed with her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him in _that _way… and… well, they were supposed to be _just _friends. Even if she was no longer going out with Stefan, could she really go down this road with his brother? Wasn't there some ex-boyfriend code book out there that said 'you shall not date his brother'?

_But he's so __**pretty,**_ a voice in her mind argued, and she found herself nodding in agreement.

"That he is," she mumbled to herself.

_And loyal and charming and kind when he wants to be… did I mention irresistibly fucking hot already? _Another voice chimed in and she sighed in defeat.

It was no use fighting it, really. The voices in her head had been there for months now, growing louder with each day that she spent with him. She had spent more than a year fighting this, and frankly, she just didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted to live life and be happy.

And Damon made her happy.

* * *

><p>Exactly fifteen minutes later, he stood in front of her, freshly showered and clothed in black jeans and a button down blue shirt. He looked good. Of course.<p>

His eyes raked over her body, taking in her navy top and white skirt that hit mid-thigh. A brown belt hugged her waist, emphasizing her curves. _Perfect, _he thought.

Holding out a hand to her, he said: "Ready to go, Milady?"

She smiled and bent down to pick up her purse.

Slipping her hand into his, she said: "**Ready.**"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Note: **So... this one was very random. I've been missing Delena a little too much lately, hence all one-shots :P I really wanted to show a moment where Elena is comfortable enough to be in Damon's bed without screaming at him to get off of her, and where she's grown up enough to realize that her happiness was more important than what "should be" or what people would say about hers and Damon's relationship.

I ended it with "ready" because she really IS ready at this point to start heading down that direction. It's a new beginning.

**As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW - I feel SO HAPPY whenever one of you review - all it takes it 30 secs out of your day to hit "review" and tell me "good" or "bad" or "okay", and I promise you, YOU WILL MAKE MY DAY!**

**To everyone who reviews: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU AND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**xoxo**

**LE~**


End file.
